Aqua and Luna's Excellent Adventure
by PietrolovesAqua
Summary: Aqua and Luna are two mutant sisters that have been shunned by the people they thought were friends. They leave for bayville in hopes for a somewhat "normal" life. How wrong they were. rated for language, mushy stuff and anythin else I can make Pietro do.
1. Aqua's mistake

Top of Form

Aqua and Luna's Excellent Adventure

by: Amanda (PietrolovesAqua)

Dani (Purity Black)

And Amanda's friend Chri

Dani- I have decided to do this disclamer in rhyme.

Amanda- oh dear god, no. ::knocks Dani out and runs off with mini-Pietro and mini-Elijah Wood::Chri- ookaaayyyy. uhhhhh, Luna belongs to me and Aqua belongs to Amanda::Dani wakes up and chases Amanda::Amanda- you'll never take me alive!!!! ::Amanda, mini-Pie, and mini-Lij jump on Winged Dragon of Ra and fly off::Dani- damn!! anyway me and Amanda thought up the story line and i wrote most of it. X- men don't belong to us or Amanda'd have Pietro doing strip scenes in every episode.Amanda- ::jumps off dragon:: damn right i would ::dirty grin::mini-Pie and mini-Elijah: We don't own Hot topic, the bayville mall or clare's (Chri: thank god)Amanda- or Smashing Pumkins. that's Billy Corgan's area (God bless him)all- so enjoy you mutant bunnies!!!

**Chapter One**

Aquamarine Matthews slumped in her chair and glared at the clock. _Two minutes to lunch_, she thought, sitting up and reaching down towards her bag.

"Now remember, class, I want that paper on my desk in the morning unless you have an extremely good reason for it not to be." The teacher looked at her and opened her mouth. Aqua grinned. 'Here it comes...' Mrs. Erely loved watching Aqua work on her feet, seeing if her quick wit was up to snuff. "And Ms. Matthews?" She smiled again.

"Yes?" The tension in the room mounted as her classmates awaited the question that was on the tip of the teachers tongue.

"Female hormones will not be an acceptable excuse!"

The class snickered and looked towards the girl who was now smiling smugly.

"Well if you got it, you flaunt it." She winked at the boy sitting next to her, although she didn't even know his name. The lunch bell rang and Aqua hurried into the hall to join her friend Christina for lunch, although the people who knew the girl called her Luna, partly because she was seen more often at night than in the daylight and partly because she'd been called 'Looney' by too many people, with good reason.

"Hey Luna, did you see that new guy in English Lit?"

The other girl played with the chain on her black jeans. "You mean the guy you winked at? I heard he was a real asshole."

Aqua sighed and placed her books in her locker, "All the cute ones are. You know, I really don't wanna do that paper."

Luna leaned against the lockers. "Why not? You're a great writer."

Aqua slammed her locker shut after retrieving her bag that held her CDs, CD player, notebook, and an assortment of blue Bic Round Stic pens and Readysharp pens. "It's not so much the assignment itself, but the time I'll waste on it. Just think. I could be at the arcade or shopping at that really cool store down the street."

Luna looked up in interest. "The one that sells all those spell books and incense and stuff?"

Aqua nodded vigorously as they entered the cafeteria. "Yeah! And they have this Egyptian spell pendant that I've wanted to get my hands on. If I had a job I could get enough money to buy it."

Luna laughed. "Why not just steal it? That's what I'd do."

Aqua gave her a sharp look. "Unlike you, I have a conscience."

Luna paid for her lunch and sat down at a table. "Yeah and by the way, it's a drag."

The boy from English Lit noticed the pair, stopped by their table and snatched up Aqua's CD player. "Let's see what the Goth-punk chick has in her player!" He snickered and opened it. "Ooohhh, Smashing Pumpkins. What's that? A devil cult?"

As Aqua made a grab for her Walkman, he raised it out of her way. "Wow Luna, you were right. He really is an asshole!"

Luna stood up and poked the guy in the chest. "Neither of us worships the devil. I am Wicca and my friend here is a devoted child of God," she said the last part with so much sarcasm that Aqua glared at her. "I'm not one of the crazy ones that come to your door at six in the morning though. I just bite occasionally."

The boy backed away from Luna and took off for the boy's bathroom with the CD player still in his hand. Aqua turned to Luna and grinned. "He's heading for the bathroom."

Luna laughed. "Like that's ever stopped us before. I love new boys!"

The two girls went straight into the bathroom. The boy, who had been laughing, looked up in shock. A second gaped at the female intrusion, checking out the action in the reflection of the mirror. Making a desperate attempt to cause as much damage as he could, the boy threw the Walkman down the toilet, smirking at the two girls as he did so.

Aqua saw the smug grin on his face and clenched her fists furiously, feeling the urge to flush his damn face down there - and suddenly, the water rose out of the bowl and soaked him, miraculously missing the other boy who was staring in wonder at the scene. More water backed out of the toilet, darkening as the clean water ran out. Luna laughed hard as the boy screamed in disgust. Aquamarine calmly retrieved her walkman and manipulated all the water out of the electronics, picking the Smashing Pumpkins CD out of it and placing it back in it's correct sleeve in her CD pouch.

"You did this!" The soaked boy pointed at her, hand shaking. "You're one of them! You're a mutie!"

"So now you know not to mess with me," replied Aqua recklessly.

"I'm gonna tell everyone you - you freak! You won't be able to show your face around here again!" And with that he ran out of the bathroom, followed closely by the second boy.

"Damn!" Luna whispered. "Your secret's out!"

Aqua screamed and slammed her fist into the wall. "WHY did I have to admit it!? Why couldn't I just keep it secret like you do with your powers?"

Luna put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I can keep my powers in check because I can keep my temper, but you have a natural fire. When you're really mad at someone, all the water within ten feet of you boils. You need to learn control."

"No." Aqua looked at her closest friend. "I need to go where I don't have to hide my powers from other people, like that place on the news where all the mutants live. I need to go to Bayville"

Later, Aqua sat in her last class of the day glad it was nearly over. The boy she had soaked had been as good as his word and news of what had happened in the boys' room was all over the school.

The intercom screeched on and the scratchy voice of the school's secretary announced, "Aquamarine Matthews to the office, please. Repeat, Aquamarine Matthews to the office."

Aqua stood and grabbed her bag.

Luna asked the teacher if she could use the bathroom and followed her friend. "Are you gonna go to the office?"

Aqua's face was stony. "No."

Luna smiled. "Then where are you going?"

Aqua glanced towards the girl. "The bus station, I'm leaving New Jersey."

Luna sighed, she knew this was coming and she also knew she couldn't stop her. "Got enough money?"

"You know I never leave my funds lying about." Aqua pulled out her purse and showed about a hundred dollars in cash to the other girl.

"When does your bus leave?"

The girl pulled a bus schedule out of her pocket and looked at it. "Two forty."

"Must have been thinking about leaving for a while if you went to the trouble of getting the schedule."

Luna put out and arm and stopped her. "Want me to come with you?"

Aqua smiled. "You know damn well I can't say no. You're my fucking sister. If not in blood, in other ways."

Luna put a hand to her heart. "You touched a nerve, I have the impulse to hug you."

Aqua continued walking. "Please don't."

When a hall monitor approached them to ask for a hall pass, Luna raised a black mist and grabbed Aqua's hand. "Come on, no one else can see us, or anything else for that matter."

Not daring to waste time, they hurried back to the home they lived in just long enough to grab the bare necessities, a few clothes and other things they couldn't bear to leave behind before heading off to the bus station and hoping that no one they knew would see them.

"I still have no idea why you named that cat after me." Luna looked at the black kitten sat on Aqua's knee. The two had found it wandering in a back alley almost a month before and not being allowed to keep it inside hadn't really expected to see it again. Instead it had hung around near where they lived and they had taken to feeding it, buying tins of food from their own money. "It looks nothing like me."

Aqua stroked the cat's head and heard it purr. She was glad she'd resisted Luna's suggestion to take the animal to a shelter. She hadn't known why it seemed like the wrong thing to do, the cat would be well looked after and found a good home, but for some reason it had seemed like a very bad idea. "Because when it's name was Cutie Pie. I kept calling it Luna and you Cutie Pie, so I just called her Luna."

"Whatever, here comes the bus. Put her in the box, I seriously doubt they'll let you have her on your shoulder the whole ride."

**Earlier, in the school office…**

Professor Xavier opened hid eyes and smiled. "She will not be coming," he informed the principal. "But don't worry, we'll see that she and her friend are safe, for they will not be returning to the orphanage."

The principal frowned and called the orphanage, for some reason the caretaker seemed unfazed by this news and agreed that Xavier would provide the girls' new foster home or at least make sure that they wouldn't get into too much trouble. As Xavier wheeled out of the office, he smiled to himself. _'A pity,'_ he thought. '_We could have saved them a few dollars' _

A/N DANI – hi! I fixed all the problems with the run-together texts, so now that's all done, don't forget to add your reviews! 


	2. Sushi and one soaked speed demon

Chri: uhhh... what's in the new chapter?

Amanda: food.... LIKE BREAD!!! ::pulls out large loaf of bread and whacks Dani in the head with it:: chri: YAY!!! now we have the story all to ourselves!!! GET THE ANIME STRIPPERS!!! 

::Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Tai and Matt from Digimon, Knight from Duel masters, Musica and Haru from Rave master, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Duke, Marik, Bakura and Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh, Elijah wood, Orlando Bloom and Pietro enter room.::

Chri: Hey wait a minute... Elijah, Orlando and Pietro aren't from anime! Amanda: ::dancing with the Bishi Squad (we'll call them that from now on so I don't have to list em all):: And that matters why? Chri: It doesn't. ::joins in dancing:: 

**  
Chapter 2 **

Aqua stepped off the bus and gazed curiously around Bayville. From what she had heard on the news, she'd anticipated strange looking people on every corner, blasting each other with their powers – but if there were any mutants among the people she saw, they looked normal enough.

But then again, so did she.

"You gonna stand there dreamin' all day?" Luna pushed her out of the way and gave the view a cursory once over. "Hey, pretty nice."

Aqua moved over to a bench and put down the box with her cat in. "Just one moment sweetie, I'll have you out of that nasty box in one moment."

The cat wandered out of the box, stretched and leapt onto Aqua's shoulder.

Luna shook her head. "No matter how many times I see that, I never get used to it." 

"She likes to sit up there. She can see what's going on. Can't you baby?" Aqua petted the cat and hoisted her bag further up her shoulder. "So now what?"

"I guess we need to find where the Brotherhood live."

"Brotherhood?" Aqua wrinkled her nose. "I thought we came here to talk to that Xavier guy."

"You're not serious?" Luna burst out laughing. "We come all this way and you wanna get stuck in another home? Why? If we went to the Brotherhood, we'd be able to do what we want, not have to listen to anyone, not get pushed around by anyone." 

"That's if the Brotherhood wanted us."

"Hey, how could they resist?"

"And besides, according to the papers, they're not exactly moral about how they use their powers. What's the use of having these powers if we don't use them to help people?"

"Oh c'mon! You know that when people find out about our powers they won't want anything to do with us. Why should we use our powers to help people who think we're freaks?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!"

"But now we're on our own, we shouldn't have to get pushed around anymore. Don't you wanna have fun for a change? No school, no rules, no jerks calling us names…you can't tell me you wouldn't like that."

"Well, yeah but…"

"Aqua, if you wanna go see that Xavier guy, be my guest. But he'll fill your head with all that hero crap and before you know it, you'll be stuck in his stupid Institute for freaks and you'll be back in school and have homework and curfew and adults ordering you around again – I didn't come all this way just to got through all that again."

"I guess you're right," said Aqua reluctantly. "But if we don't find the Brotherhood, we speak to Xavier. And I doubt that they advertise on a billboard outside the mall!"

"Speaking of the mall, I'm starved!" Luna grabbed Aqua's hand and pulled her in the direction of the bus timetables. "We'll go to the food court and check out the scene around Bayville. I want a burger. And you can probably grab some of that foreign junk you like so much."

"I just happen to prefer sushi to reprocessed cow," said Aqua.

"Well, raw fish can't be good for you."

"It's not just…"

"Come on! That bus over there's passing the mall!" Luna dragged Aqua over to the bus and hammered on the doors to stop it driving off without them.

When they got there, Aqua was beginning to feel overwhelmed by her friends excitement. Fortunately, Luna let her straight off to the food court and got into line to buy a burger, leaving Aqua free to buy a coffee and some egg flower soup and sushi. She chose a seat and managed to spend a quiet three-and-a-half minutes before Luna joined her.

"I wanna go to Hot Topic," announced Luna as she took the bun off her burger and added a large amount of ketchup. "I feel the urge to shop."

"I guess we could take a look," replied Aqua. "But we don't know how long we have to make the money last, so let's not go nuts."

"Because leaving our home town to come to a place where we may or may not be accepted by teams of mutants who spend their time fighting powerful enemies wasn't nuts?" Luna took a bite of the laden burger and gazed around at the shops. "Don't be a downer girl. And where's the cat?"

"No animals in the food court. She's around somewhere. She'll find us when  
she's ready."

"You give that cat credit for too much intelligence. It's just a cat!" Luna slurped her cola noisily. "I needed that, I was starving. So what now? I vote we shop!"

"Just let's hang out here for a few minutes." Aqua took another sip of her coffee. "I'm beginning to wonder if we should have thought this through."

"Too late for doubts now." Luna wasn't even looking at Aqua, she'd spotted  
some one in the queue at the food court. "Look at that guy!"

"All I can see is his back."

"Yeah, but baby got back!" Luna let out a loud wolf whistle and Aqua looked into her cup quickly, trying not to giggle. "Low profile Luna!" she murmured.

The boy turned and grinned at them. The other people in the queue also turned, but most of them were offering glares at the two girls. Luna smiled back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a menace," said Aqua with a smile. "Wanna go look around the shops now?"

"Uh, maybe in a minute. It's not like we're in a hurry."

"You just wanna stare at that guy!" Aqua smirked, but in truth she wasn't bothered. It was nice to just hang out and do normal things. Everything had been hectic since the moment the boy in her lit. class had snatched her walkman.

'_Teach me to fall for the cute one's. They're nothing but trouble!'_

The object of Luna's affection paid for his food and went over to a table where two other boys and a girl waited. Aqua glanced at them idly, then her eyes widened. One of the boys was the hugest guy she'd ever seen, the other had perfectly styled hair, which was pure white. The girl wore red and black and scowled suspiciously at the food in front of her.

"Luna, you moron!" hissed Aqua. "You're making eyes at the Brotherhood!"

"Well we needed to find them didn't we?" Luna shot the boy another smile. "Which one's he?"

"Don't you watch the news? That's Lance something-or-other, the big guy they call the Blob and the others are siblings, I don't remember their names…"

"You don't remember my name?"

Aqua looked up in surprise. The boy with white hair was stood beside their table, but she was sure she hadn't seen him leave his seat.

"I'm hurt," continued the boy, sitting down uninvited. At the table where his friends were sat, Aqua saw Lance something-or-other grimace. Obviously he wasn't too happy with his team-mates actions.

"My name's Pietro, you may have seen me on TV. I'm the handsome one of the team!"

"Oh my God." Aqua rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Have you heard yourself?"

"Hey, um, Pete-O, you're friend single?" Luna glanced back over at Lance. "Coz he's kinda cute."

"It's Pietro." Pietro was obviously not impressed by the way the conversation was going. "So if you know who we are, who're you two? Haven't seen you around here before. Don't tell me, you traveled here to get our autographs."

"As if." Aqua noticed that the boy had brought his bottle of mineral water with him and began to get an idea.

"But if I could get your friends phone number…" Luna looked over Pietro's shoulder and winked at Lance.

"Thing is, Lance is still hung up on his ex," replied Pietro. "I, on the other hand, have no baggage and a free two hours before my next date. So…which of you girls is the lucky one? Or are you taking an hour each?"

Without warning, Pietro's bottle of water disgorged its contents in an upwards stream, landing squarely on the boys lap. Luna shrieked with laughter and Aqua smirked as Pietro stood up and glanced in dismay at his jeans. The other members of the Brotherhood began laughing too as Pietro suddenly disappeared, the blue and white blur the only indication of where he went.

"Come on." Aqua grabbed Luna's hand and hurried away from the food court. "We've already attracted too much attention and pissed off the Brotherhood. Looks like we blew our chances there."

"Oh yeah!" Luna got over her mirth in a hurry as the realization hit her. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't think…"

"You wanted us to go to the Xavier place so you screwed up with the Brotherhood!"

"It wasn't like that!" Aqua held her hands up placatingly. "I just wanted to get him to go away! I wasn't thinking about the future, about the mutant thing, he just pissed me off so much…Look, I'm sorry, OK?"

Luna sighed. "I'm sorry too, I know you didn't sabotage things. I wish you'd chosen a better way of dealing with ego boy though."

"Me too." Aqua's shoulders slumped. "So. What now?"

"Let's have a look in a few shops," replied Luna. "Maybe we'll hit on some ideas when we get away from the food court."

As the two wandered towards Claire's Accessories, neither of them realized that they were being watched.

Lance narrowed his eyes as the pair entered the shop. "Blondie's defiantly a mutant. She made that drink soak Pietro."

"And I missed it yo!" Todd sounded unhappy. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have been hanging around the bins!"

"Why do you guys even care?" asked Wanda, bored. "So they're mutants. Big deal."

"Better we get on the right side of any new mutants in Bayville," replied Lance. "Thanks to Pietro, we might have alienated them."

"This is because that girl was interested, not because of any interest in the towns mutant population," said Wanda.

"Is she a mutant too?" asked Todd.

"What am I, telepathic?" Lance didn't take his eyes off the exit.

"I'm only here because I like what they did to my brother," added Wanda "It's been a while since I've seen a girl show him up like that!"

"All I know is, they're not with the X-Men and at least one of them has powers."

Lance watched the girls progress as they exited the shop, Luna pulling a spiky wrist band from a bag to put on straight away. "That's a good enough excuse to find out why they're here."

A/N (Amanda)- Seems like I'm the only one doing these things... Anyway, I'd like to apologize for the text again if it's messed up. My computer has recently decided to prove that it is all-powerful and delights in destroying every thing of value on this computer. BUT MY YAOI YU-GI-OH PICTURES ARE FINE AND I CAN USE MY SMASHING PUMPKINS WALLPAPER NOW, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF ELECTRONIC HELL!!!!!!!! uh... heh heh.


	3. New friends?

Disclaimer:

::Amanda is tied to a chair:

Chri- Let's test your restraint Amanda.

Aqua- This should be fun to watch. :

:Yami and Yugi walk in: Amanda- Okay, we have fun-sized boy and the Egyptian sex god. Whacha gonna do?

Chri- Yami, Yugi. ::

Yami and Yugi begin making-out:

Amanda- ::shifts in chair:: ummm. ::Yami moans in his deep sexy voice:

Amanda- oh god.

Dani- Her head's gonna pop.

Amanda- CHRI IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!!!

Chri- what'll you do?

Amanda- I will castrate Kouga, put em in a pickle jar and sell em for scientific research.

Chri- ::pales:

Dani- well, her self-restraint is as good as it's gonna get ::

Chri unties Amanda, who precedes to grab Yami and make-out with him:

Luna- I knew it!

Chri- we need to get her fixed. Lord knows she's gonna run around humping like a bunny anyways. :

:from behind closed door:  
Amanda- OH YES, YAMI!!! YES, YES, YES! everyone else- O.O

Dani- Uh yeah.

::Eddie Izzard appears:

Luna- Oh my God, everyone!!! IT'S EDDIE IZZARD!

Eddie: I've come to introduce the next chapter.

Chri- Please do so Mr. Izzard

Eddie- Allright chaps!! read this or I'll put you in high-heels and leather pants.

**Chapter 3**

****

Luna put on the spiky bracelet she'd just bought. "Wow, who'd think you could buy something so cool in Claires?"

"I just wanna go find my cat," said Aqua. "She'll be prowling around outside and I don't want her to get lost in a strange town."

"I thought you said she'd find us when she was ready," said Luna teasingly.

"Well, she will but…" 

Aqua spotted Lance watching them from behind a pillar and grinned. "Hey, I think you might've made an impression on that Brotherhood guy after all!"

"What? Where is he?" Luna tried to look around without looking like she was looking around, which is next to impossible to do.

"Cut it out! You look like you're having a seizure." Aqua had another sneaky glance at the boy. "His friends are there too, except the guy I dumped water on." 

"Like that ever stopped me." Luna marched straight over to where Lance was loitering, Aqua trailing after her. "Hi there. You're Lance, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Lance looked embarrassed to be caught, while the rest of the Brotherhood sniggered at his discomfort.

"You wanna go grab a drink?" 

"Well, yeah sure!"

Lance followed Luna as she went toward the food court and Aqua knew better than to follow her. Instead, she was left facing the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Sooooo" she said, not knowing how to approach conversation with them. "You're a mutant." Wanda was blunt. "I guess I am." Aqua didn't take too well to Wanda's attitude. "What do you care?" 

To her surprise, Wanda laughed. "Anyone who does that to my brother is OK by me!"

"Your brother?" Aqua thought about the guy with the white hair briefly.  
  
__

_He's such an egomaniac! Thinks I'll be into him no matter what. Well, he's not even a blip on my radar screen_!

_  
So why can't you stop thinking about him?_

_  
Oh shit!_

_  
_"You living with the X-geeks?" asked Toad.

"Nope. Just got to town a couple hours ago." Aqua tried frantically to remember the kids name and came up a blank. "And you are?" 

"Todd Tolanski. That's Fred, and I guess you already know Lance and Pietro." Toad sniggered. "And this is my crimson cutie!" He put an arm around Wanda and gave her what he hoped was an endearing look. The girl looked disgusted with the contact and shoved him away.

"My name's Wanda." 

"I'm Aqua, and the other girl is Luna, short for Luna-tic."

"Why did you come to Bayville?" Wanda's tone was pleasant enough, but she was obviously fishing for facts.

"Got outed as mutants at our last school," replied Aqua matter-of-factly. "We don't have any family to worry about us, so we decided to come to Bayville. We've seen it on the news, it was supposed to be some kind of haven for mutants. But then we got distracted by shopping before we could find any." 

"You found us."

"Guess we did."

Lance and Luna returned, hurrying slightly and looking over their shoulders. "Uh, this might be a good time for us to leave," said Luna. "SOME ONE set off an earthquake in the food court."

"That Russian X-geek looked at me funny," said Lance sulkily.

"And now he's coming this way," said Luna. "Let's go!"

The group looked over to see an irate Piotr Rasputin heading toward them. They began making their way to the exit, but the X-Man kept following them, looking mad.

"If he catches up, Lance'll fight him and we'll be screwed," said Wanda irritably. "We'll never be allowed to come back here again!"

"Leave it to me." Luna concentrated and a black mist rose from nowhere and engulfed the Brotherhood. The boys looked around in confusion, but the girls took advantage of the cover and left the mall, dragging the boys behind them.

Once outside, the mist dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared. Lance glanced slyly at Luna, who looked a bit embarrassed. "I knew you were a mutant too!" 

"Well, yeah," admitted Luna. "I can generate mist. Comes in useful for making quick getaways, like that one."

"I'll bet." Lance frowned for a moment. "You two wanna come back to our place for a while, hang out for a while?"

"Sure!" Luna grinned happily. "Up for it Aqua?"

"I dunno," said Aqua. "Your friend won't like it."

"Pietro?" Wanda laughed. "Forget about him. He'll either pout or he'll try to charm you. Don't fall for it though!"

_And what a cute pout it'd be... RADAMN I CAN'T GET A BREAK!! It's always the assholes – wait, keep your cool, Aqua…_

"I'm not likely to," replied Aqua with a smile. She rather liked Wanda. "OK, I'm up for it. Just let me find my cat." As if on cue, the cat emerged from behind a bin and rubbed itself against her legs. Smiling, Aqua picked it up and the cat took its usual place on her shoulder. "I'm ready. Let's go!" 

_{And I'll need something to eat and maybe some milk}_

"And my cat will need something to eat and maybe some milk." Aqua frowned slightly. Where did that thought come from? "My jeep's in the parking lot," said Lance. "Let's go!" 

A/N (Amanda)- Okay, the text problems are starting to get to me.... MAC SUCKS!!!! I swear to god I'm getting an IBM by September 13 or the world will end. ummmm....yeah. I supose you were wondering why Aqua said "Radamn" instead of "Goddamn." It's because, being the little holy one she is, she's trying to cut down on saying "Goddamn." And seeing as Ra is the main Egyptian god, she chose him as a replacement. That and she's been reading too many yu-gi-oh fics (or me, not sure which.) pfffttt Duel Masters is on so I'll just leave you, or not. maybe I'll be evil and just keep talking until I remember what I was gonna tell you... ahhh screw it! later!


	4. The Mighty Toadzilla

Disclaimer:

Dani: Maybe I can get through the disclaimer without losing consciousness…

Chri: (hits Dani over the head with frozen haddock) Not gonna happen today!

Amanda: Where did that come from?

Chri: I just had it lying around.

Amanda: OK. We don't own X-Men: Evolution.

Dani (regains consciousness) I own many Pietro clones that I made by stealing his DNA from his hairbrush. They do my chores while naked. Nya nya!

(Amanda and Chri exchange looks)

Amanda: Naked Pietro clones?

Chri: (hits Dani over the head with frozen haddock again) Let's go steal them!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way! You did not bring them back here!"

Pietro raced agitatedly around the kitchen, occasionally stopping to glare at Aqua and Luna, who were smirking at the upset look on his face. The rest of the Brotherhood were trying not to laugh at their teammates distress.

"I invited them," said Wanda sweetly. "You got a problem with that?"

"Hell y – I mean, not with you." Pietro changed his mind about yelling at his sister when her hands started glowing blue. She wasn't exactly known for her restraint. "But did you see what they did to me? That wasn't funny."

"Actually it was." Lance strolled over to the fridge. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"I dunno," said Luna. "Is the stuff inside the fridge in the same state as the units in here?"

"We've been shopping in the last week."

"Then yeah, I'll have a drink."

"And do you have some milk for my cat?" Aqua stroked the cat's head absently.

"That's another thing," said Pietro, glaring at the furry visitor. "You know I hate cats!"

{Asshole}

"Asshole." Aqua frowned. She hadn't meant to say that…

"I am not an asshole! You're an asshole!"

Aqua laughed. "Great comeback Pietro."

Lance grabbed the least grubby plate from out of the sink and took the milk out of the fridge. When the carton refused to yield its contents, Lance scowled and stuck a fork into it, spearing a lump of milk and dumping it on the saucer. "Wow, that's rank! How long has that been in there?"

{No way am I drinking that!}

"No way am I drinking that!"

Everyone looked at Aqua with the look usually reserved for smelly weirdoes on the subway who ask strangers if they've found religion. "Um, no one's asking you to drink it," said Luna. "It's for the cat, remember?"

"We've got cola for us." Lance pulled the bottle out and showed it to her.

"You asked this freak into our house!" Pietro waved his hands around, trying to impress on the others how foolish they'd been. "She thinks she's a cat!"

The stagnant water residing in the sink began draining onto the floor, the droplets defying gravity and forming the shape of a cat. The Brotherhood watched in disbelief as it advanced on Pietro, who backed away and then fled the room. The liquid cat jumped back onto the stack of dirty dishes and disintegrated into droplets of water again.

"Cool," grinned Fred.

"I wouldn't have soaked him again," said Aqua.

"Liar!" Luna nudged Aqua in the ribs, smirking. "You love tormenting that boy."

"Nah. It's too easy."

"RAAAAHH!!"

Luna blinked. "Uh, what the hell was that?"

"Just Toad playing with his Lego," replied Fred with a shrug. "It's best not to disturb him."

Instead, Aqua and Luna wandered into the living room to see Todd stamping on the carefully constructed houses, bricks flying around the room.

"I am all-powerful! I am TOADZILLA! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"And Pietro thinks I'M weird?" Aqua shuddered. "That boy has issues."

"Tremble before me, puny mortals! Tremble before TOADZILLA!"

A hex-bolt knocked the all-powerful Toadzilla into a wall, where he lay in a heap and groaned. Wanda smiled at the two girls.

"You wanna glass of cola or what?"

"Is he hurt?" asked Aqua, looking at the still-smouldering heap that was Toad.

"He always gets back up." Wanda didn't even spare Todd a glance. "Do you know what would piss off my brother? If you two stayed for a while."

Aqua and Luna exchanged glances, trying to work out how to play this. Aqua decided that hard to get would be the best way to win over the Brotherhood. "I dunno," she said. "I mean we came to Bayville to learn to control our powers and we heard that the X-Men…"

"Losers." Wanda led them back into the kitchen and began rinsing the least grubby glasses out. "If you stay here with us, there's no curfew or rules. If you go there, you'll end up stuck with so much stuff to do that you'll have to please them before yourself."

"You're thinking about staying?" Lance looked pleased. "You should. We have loads more fun that the X-Men do!"

"Well…" Luna grinned at Aqua. "Is there enough room?"

"If you don't mind sharing, Mystique's room's pretty big." Wanda smirked. "I don't think she'll be back."

"In that case, sure! We'd love to stay here!"

Pietro walked back into the room and overheard Luna's last comment. "Oh no. No way! Magneto left ME in charge and I say they're not staying here!"

"We took a vote," lied Wanda. "The rest of us think it's an excellent idea. I think it'd be nice to have some more girls around, Toad and Fred agreed under pain of pain and Lance thinks he's gonna get laid."

Lance looked embarrassed, but even that didn't cheer Pietro up. He stepped toward Aqua and pointed into her face. "She's insane! She soaked me, she chased me with the dishwater and she thinks she's a cat!"

"Then she'll fit right in," said Wanda. "They're staying in Mystique's room."

"Yeah," said Aqua with a grin. "And if you spend too long in the bathroom, I can always chase you out with the toilet water!"

Todd, recovered from his hexing, laughed as he heard this. "Pietro spends about three hours every morning in the bathroom!"

"Not any more," grinned Lance.

"Hey!" Pietro scowled. "I owe it to the women of Bayville to look good! And it makes up for all the time you don't spend in there, frog-boy."

"Hey, I had a shower in June yo!"

"Yeah, June 1999!"

Aqua grinned as she watched the group bickering. Life was about to get very interesting…


	5. Showers and Voyeurism

Disclaimer-Amanda: hey all!!! New chapter is up!! :: Does little dance:: yayyy, oh and I need to thank all who reviewed:

supergirlhv- awww thankies!!! Here's a complimentary Lance plush doll!!

Flaming monkey- RADAMN IT CHRI!!!! I'm getting a new computer in a month or two.

Purity Black- Dani!!! Thank you so much for fixing the text problems and everything!!! I owe you so much!!!

Muse-Pietro: get on with it already!!! the fan girls deserve to see my luscious---

::Amanda covers Pietro's mouth::

Amanda: you heard nothing!!! Read on!!!

End note-A/N- hey guys!! Don't forget to review coz if you don't I'm cutting off Lance's head with a dorito. ::waves bag of nacho cheese Doritos threateningly::

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Aqua woke up gradually; luxuriating in the realisation there was no school to get up for, no reason for her to get out of bed…

_The cat needs a piss_

She supposed she ought to let the cat out for a piss, but she was just too comfy.

_Or I could climb into your bed and take care of business_

On the other hand, she didn't want it to climb into her bed and do anything. She opened one eye and saw the feline lying on her chest.

Almost looks like she's glaring at me thought Aqua as she shooed the cat off her and dragged herself out of bed. She forced the window open and the cat leapt onto the sill, giving her a disdainful look before jumping down to the ground and strolling into the bushes.

She glanced over to the second bed, where Luna was barely visible beneath the covers before checking her watch. 9-30 am. No one else in the house would be awake yet. Time for her to have a quick shower without having to fight Pietro yet. But first breakfast.

Hurrying downstairs, Aqua contemplated the cereal before remembering the previous days milk and opting for re-heating some ramen and washing it down with a glass of cola before running back upstairs. As she had predicted, no one else seemed to be awake and she had the shower all to herself. She almost changed her mind when she saw the grime around the tub, but a quick blast with the tap allowed her to manipulate the water molecules to remove most of the dirt. She removed her clothes and jumped in, borrowing some shampoo from the windowsill and humming to herself. There was nothing better than being submerged in water.

She killed the spray and stood at a loss for a moment, suddenly remembering she'd forgotten a towel. Still, no problem with her powers. She concentrated on the water droplets on her skin and in her hair, making them run down in to the tub. When she was dry, she went to pull back the shower curtain – and stopped suddenly. Some one had entered the bathroom, the lock having never been repaired from an explosion the cause of which she had yet to discover. She ducked back into the shower and crouched in the bath, hoping it was Luna or Wanda and they wouldn't mind finding her in the bath.

Instead she heard a masculine voice begin singing and she peeked out from behind the curtain, cursing as she realised it was Pietro. He had no idea she was there; instead he was looking in the mirror and shaving, wearing only a pair of boxers.

_Nice body _she though admiringly, before catching herself. She hated this boy, no matter how nice his ass was.

The real question was how she was going to get out of the bathroom without Pietro seeing her, especially when she had no towel to cover herself with and her nightclothes were in a heap under the sink. If she could just snag her clothes, she could at least make a run for the door, but there was no way she was attempting it without something to cover her ass. She'd never live it down.

Grinning at himself in the mirror, Pietro wiped the last of the shaving foam from his face with the back of his hand and zipped out of the room. Aqua grabbed her pyjamas and began to struggle into the top, not getting out of the tub. A second later, she was relieved that she hadn't left the privacy given by the shower curtain as Pietro zipped back in, shampoo bottle in hand.

_Shit!_

She ducked down again, fighting to work the flimsy material up her legs without attracting attention to herself. Fortunately Pietro was otherwise occupied, combing his hair into different styles and trying them out in the mirror, a cheesy grin plastered across his face.

_Just how much does he love himself?_

Aqua kept stealing glances from behind the shower curtain, trying to will Pietro out of the room. Instead, he began to sing to himself.

"You are the last contender, you are the latest to remember, you are the villain who sends a line of dark fantastic passion…"

He walked over to the door and closed it, glancing ruefully at the hole where the lock should have been, inexpertly disguised by Wanda stuffing toilet paper in it. Still singing quietly, he shrugged off his boxers. Aqua glanced out from behind the curtain and pulled her head back quickly, feeling like the worst kind of pervert.

_Don't let him want a shower, PLEASE don't let him want a shower…_

"I know that you will surrender and I want this fantastic passion…"

Pietro pulled back the shower curtain.

For a second, the pair just stared at each other. Then they both screamed. Pietro zipped out of the bathroom and Aqua jumped out of the bath, tripped over the discarded boxers and landed in an ungainly heap on the floor.

The noise roused the other occupants of the house. Lance hurried into the bathroom and paused as he saw Aqua trying to get to her feet. "What the…"

Aqua looked up at him and Lance took in the boxers tangled around her feet. A leer spread across his face. "Never mind, carry on!"

"Oh no, it's not what you think!"

Luna put her head around the floor and took in the scene. "Oh yeah, you claimed to hate him yesterday and today you're tangled in his underwear on the bathroom floor? By the way, you're top's on inside-out."

"It's not like that!"

Pietro burst out of his bedroom, having dressed hurriedly. "She's a pervert! A peeping tom! She was spying on me!"

"I was not!" Aqua finally managed to get the boxers from around her ankle. "He burst in on me in the shower!"

"She was hiding in the bath! Just waiting for me to take my clothes off so she could lust after my body!"

"That's a lie!"

"OK, let's all just calm down." A giggling Luna grabbed Aqua's arm and pulled her into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them and leaving the boys to sort out Pietro.

"I was SO not spying on him," said Aqua.

"I didn't say a word." Luna sat on her bed and gave the other girl a knowing stare.

"I was just having a shower!" Aqua began pacing the room. "I turned it off and he walked in – I was just waiting for him to leave!"

"I'm sure you were." Luna smirked.

"I didn't know he was going to try to get in."

"Wait." Luna's smirk grew wider. "You mean, you stayed in the shower while he took off his clothes and tried to get into the shower, where you were waiting?"

"Yes. No! I mean…"

"So, what's his body like under the clothes?"

"Luna!"

"Well, he's so arrogant about his perfect good looks, I need to know if there's a flaw. Spots on his ass perhaps?"

"No. None."

"I knew it! You checked him out!"

"I just wanted to see if he'd gone! I couldn't help it!"

"I'm sure you couldn't. Anyway, how big was his…"

"LUNA!"

Aqua lunged across the room and tried to get her hands around the other girl's neck. Luna ran, laughing. Thwarted from throttling her, Aqua threw a pillow at her instead. Luna caught it and threw it back, hitting Aqua in the face.

"You're going down for that!" Aqua was laughing as she advanced on her sister. Only a knock on the door saved Luna from a serious pillow-pummelling.

"Who is it?" Luna called out while trying to dodge an attack.

"It's me," shouted Wanda. "Can I come in?"

"Only if you can deal with a homicidal Aqua!"

Wanda opened the door just in time to get hit by a flying pillow. As the offending object hit the floor, the Scarlet Witch hexed it into oblivion. Aqua and Luna stopped their fight, eyes wide.

"Now I have your attention," said Wanda. "I thought we could have a house-party tonight. Just the Brotherhood. That would include you two. Up for it?"

"Oh yeah!" Luna did a little dance in the middle of the floor.

"The thing is," began Aqua hesitantly. "Me and Pietro had a bit of a row this morning…"

"I know," said Wanda with an evil grin. "That's why I thought it was the best time."

"We're up for it," replied Luna.

"But…" Aqua tried to articulate the many reasons why it was bad for them to throw a party.

"C'mon girl," said Luna. "I've never known you miss a party just because of some guy."

"I'd like to party with the rest of you but…"

"It's settled then." Luna and Wanda exchanged smirks and Aqua had the sudden horrible feeling she was being set up.


	6. Party Party Party Part One!

And now it's time for silly songs with Amanda, the part of the show where Amanda comes out and sings a silly song. So without further ado, silly songs with Amanda.

Amanda: The Reviewer Song. ahem THAAAAAANNNNKKKK YYYYOOOOUUUU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Chri- ::is covering her ears:: please make her stop!!!

Dani- ::is laughing too hard to do anything::

muses- ::are staring at Amanda with little hearts in their eyes::

muse-pietro- isn't she wonderful?

inuyasha muses- ::sigh::yu-gi-oh muses- ::clapping::

Chri- oh god, she has a bishi fan club...

Amanda- and for my next song I'll be singing 'Darling Nikki' by the Foo Fighters

Chri- ::knocks Amanda out with a water bottle. can you say 'irony'?:: Just read.

"WHOO! PARTY!" Luna was dancing around the room in her favourite outfit, a short black dress and knee-length boots.

"Luna. There's gonna be 7 people there." Aqua had attempted to be down-to-earth with her jeans. However, she had put on a short vest and boots with heels. "Who cares what we look like?"

"You obviously do." Luna eyes up Aqua's outfit, remembering how the girl had always claimed that she would never lower herself to be another sexy lady in a parade.

"What? I wear this all the time!"

"Sure ya do."

Whatever."

Luna leant against the wall. "You've obviously got a thing for Pietro."

"WHAT!?"

"You know you like him. I mean, what's not to like? Fine body, good lookin' …"

"I SO do not like him."

"Sure you don't."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Only me." Wanda sounded more happy than usual. "Let's go downstairs."

When they got into the living room, there was a speaker system hooked up to the TV. Lance caught their confusion and grinned. "For karaoke."

Luna was stunned. "You do karaoke."

"Not personally." Lance glared at the girls, who seemed to be deciding what song to sing. "I have a life."

"He says that now," said Pietro, walking into the room and throwing himself into a chair. "But wait 'til he gets a few beers in him. Last time, his 3am rendition of 'We Will Rock You' made the neighbours call the police. Didn't help that he shed most of his clothes before he went outside."

"That was great," said Wanda with a grin.

Lance glowered. "I was drunk off my ass!"

"He can't take his beer," said Pietro.

"Bullshit!" shouted Lance. "It's you who can't take a drink. Remember when you tried to run to the shop and missed the door? Or when you thought the police woman was a stripper?"

"She was way too hot to be a cop!"

Aqua smiled slyly. "Why don't you decide this with a little friendly competition? First one unconscious loses."

"You're on!" Pietro looked determined. "I can drink his ass under the table any day!"

Fred looked worried. "We don't have a table in here."

"It's a figure of speech, Blob." Lance grabbed a beer and pulled the tab, chugging down half the can. Pietro followed suit and the two glared at each other.

"Great Aqua," growled Wanda. "Now they'll get stinking drunk and puke on the floor again!"

"But they'll give us a few laughs acting like idiots," said Luna.

"They act like that anyway." Wanda grabbed herself a beer and sat in a corner. Todd immediately sat next to her and Wanda turned and glared at him, making him shuffle away a little.

"You know what we ought to do?" Luna grabbed a bottle of tequila and waved it at them. "Drinking games!"

"No way." Wanda had obviously seen the same scenario end badly before, but the rest of the Brotherhood looked interested.

"Ooh! Truth or dare!" Toad leapt off the couch in excitement.

"Oh no. I'm not getting that wasted again so get the idea out of your mind!" Wanda crossed her arms and shook her head.

Luna smirked. "You removed clothes for a dare didn't you?"

"I still have the pictures," said Todd happily.

"And if I ever find where you're hiding them…" Wanda glared at the rest of the Brotherhood, who were sniggering.

"What's wrong Wanda?" asked Luna. "Afraid of Todd getting your clothes off again? Because we can make a rule that he's not allowed to dare you anything."

"You're on!"

The group sat in a circle on the floor, Luna pouring each of them a shot of tequila. "Rules are, last one to finish their drinks gets to do the first dare."

"Why the last one?" asked Pietro suspiciously.

"We're too sober to think of anything good right now," said Luna, rolling her eyes. "First dares always suck. OK, three, two, one – GO!"

They all drank, Toad banging his glass down a fraction of a second behind the others. "Oh shit. OK, uh, truth."

Aqua grinned. "I heard all about how you 'borrowed' Pietro's uniform that time. Did you wash it before he got it back?"

"Uh, no…"

Pietro had just taken a mouthful of beer, which he promptly sprayed across the carpet. "You WORE my uniform and didn't wash it? GROSS!"

"I was gonna!"

"Toads turn!" sang Luna happily. "Who you choosing? Not Wanda remember."

"OK," said Todd with an evil smirk. "I pick you. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go to the neighbours house, knock on the door and when they answer, tell them that Todd Tolansky is the greatest lover alive."

That wiped the smile off Luna's face. "You're serious?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're playing with the Brotherhood now," said Pietro. "We don't go for all the half-assed stuff you and your little friend did on your slumber parties."

"Fine then," snapped Luna, storming out of the house. The rest of the Brotherhood followed at a safe distance until they found a hedge to duck behind, watching as she rang the doorbell at the neighbour's house.

The man who answered the door seemed to have been disturbed in the middle of his exercises and was wearing Lycra shorts and sweat. They stifled giggles as they heard Luna telling the man about Toads sexual prowess. She exchanged a few more words with the man before walking away and going back to the Brotherhood house.

"So, what did he have to say?" asked Wanda as the others piled into the house behind her.

Luna seemed unusually happy for some one who'd just been embarrassed in front of a stranger. "He asked if Toad swung both ways, so I gave him the phone number."

Toad went white and the others laughed.

"My turn!" Luna went back over to her drink and picked it up. "Pietro, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who in this room would you kiss if you had to?"

"Me, obviously!"

"Not including yourself, you asshole!"

"Uh, the mirror?"

"Person, I said."

Pietro though about it for a moment. "Aqua!"

Aqua swallowed her beer the wrong way and started choking. Luna raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Why?"

"Well, if my looks alone aren't enough to make a girl fall to the ground and worship me, then I guess it needs more persuasion."

"In your dreams," said Aqua.

"I've got much better material for those. I choose Lance for the next one! Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" Lance looked uncertain.

"I dare you to get on the karaoke machine and sing!"

"I'm way too sober!"

"Dare's a dare."

With a sigh, Lance grabbed the microphone and flipped through the tracks until he found something suitable.

"This is gonna be funny," mused Pietro.

"Yeah, fuck you too."

Lance: _It's early morning_

_The sun comes out_

_Last night was shaking_

_And pretty loud_

_My cat is purring_

_And scratches my skin_

_So what is wrong _

_With another sin_

_The bitch is hungry_

_She needs to tell_

_So give her inches_

_And feed her well_

_More days to come _

_New places to go_

_I've got to leave _

_It's time for a show_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

Rock you like a hurricane… 

Pietro groaned. "Not again. He's always like this. Every song has to have the 'rock' pun!"

"I think he's good," said Luna defensively.

Lance: _My body is burning_

_It starts to shout_

_Desire is coming_

_It breaks out loud_

_Lust is in cages_

_'Til a storm breaks loose_

_Just have to make it _

_With some one I choose_

_The night is calling _

_I have to go_

_The wolf is hungry_

_He runs to show_

_He's licking his lips_

_He's ready to win_

_On the hunt tonight_

_For love at first sting_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

Rock you like a hurricane… 

Luna and Aqua managed an encouraging clap and Lance took a mock bow. "You're going down Pietro!"

"Can't dare me, I just dared you." Pietro looked smug and took a drink of his tequila.

"Fine then," grumbled Lance. "I pick Aqua. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"OK." Lance thought about it for a moment. "Who's better looking, me or Pietro?"

"You."

The rest of the Brotherhood laughed at Pietro's expression. "Mullet-boy is nowhere near as handsome as me!"

"I haven't got a mullet," insisted Lance.

"I'm one of a kind," continued Pietro as though he'd never been interrupted. "I am a plastic surgeons nightmare!"

"You're my nightmare," muttered Aqua.

"Then you have some sexy nightmares."

Aqua had a swig of her drink to drown any retort she might have made. She was infuriated by Pietro. After she'd swallowed, she turned to Wanda. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not interested."

"Oh come on Wanda!"

Wanda sighed. "Fine. Truth."

"What would it take to make you go out with Toad?"

"A full frontal lobotomy. Is that everyone done? Can we stop this ridiculous game now?"

"We can stop," said Luna with a sly smile. "But only if you do a song."

"So Luna, truth or dare?" Wanda it seemed, did not want to sing.

"Truth."

"You do a goddamn song."

"That's a dare!"

"OK then, what's your favourite song? You'll have to sing it because I know nothing about music." Wanda stuck her tongue out at Luna.

"I'm being punished," groaned Luna, standing up slightly unsteadily and heading to the microphone.

"Aqua smirked. "This is gonna be amusing."

"Shut up!"

Luna: _Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah_

_Some call me the gangster of love__ Some people call me maurice__ Cause I speak of the pompitous of love__ People talk about me, baby__ Say I'm doin you wrong, doin you wrong__ Well, don't you worry baby__ Don't worry__ Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home__ Cause I'm a picker__ I'm a grinner__ I'm a lover__ And I'm a sinner__ I play my music in the sun__ I'm a joker__ I'm a smoker__ I'm a midnight toker__ I sure don't want to hurt no one…_Luna triggered her powers, causing a pale white mist to rise around her looking a bit like dry ice. The rest of the Brotherhood cheered in approval. Luna:_ I'm a picker__ I'm a grinner__ I'm a lover__ And I'm a sinner__ I play my music in the sun__ I'm a joker__ I'm a smoker__ I'm a midnight toker__ I get my lovin on the run__ Wooo wooooo__ You're the cutest thing__ That I ever did see__ I really love your peaches__ Want to shake your tree__ Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time__ Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time__ Cause I'm a picker__ I'm a grinner__ I'm a lover__ And I'm a sinner__ I play my music in the sun__ I'm a joker__ I'm a smoker__ I'm a midnight toker__ I get my lovin on the run__ People keep talking about me baby__ They say I'm doin you wrong__ Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama__ Cause I'm right here at home__ You're the cutest thing I ever did see__ Really love your peaches want to shake your tree__ Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time__ Come on baby and I'll show you a good time…_Luna threw herself back on the floor and grabbed her drink, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. Todd nudged her. "Are you gonna show _Lance_ a good time?" "Shut up!" growled Lance. "You forget Toddy," said Luna. "It's my turn to pick now – and I pick _you._"Todd groaned. "Oh shit." 

_  
  
___


	7. Party Party Party part Two!

YamisDarkMG: hey! I'M ONLINE!!

YamisDarkMG: I SHOULD TALK TO ME!

YamisDarkMG: hi Amanda

YamisDarkMG: how are you doing?

(Chri) SycotikMunkie: hi

YamisDarkMG: fine. And yourself?

SycotikMunkie: …

YamisDarkMG: not too bad

YamisDarkMG: hey, if I said I had a nice body would I hold it against me?

YamisDarkMG: blush oh stop...

SycotikMunkie: o.O

YamisDarkMG: begins making out with self

YamisDarkMG: Pietro: that's worse then when I talk to myself in the mirror....

Chapter seven

"OK Toddy," said Luna. "I dare you to go next door and tell that guy who you are!"

"Is that even safe?" asked Wanda as Toad went white.

"Sure it is," replied Luna. "Nothing" dangerous for the great Toadzilla!"

"Fine," growled Toad. "But I'm not going in there!"

"You don't have to," said Luna. "Just tell him who you are."

"And that way he'll probably never phone you," added Wanda.

Todd trailed out of the room, a miserable look on his face. Pietro laughed evilly. "That's him out of the way. Let's drink his share of the beer!"

Aqua took no notice. She was too busy staring at the cat. It was giving her a really strange look . . .

"Earth to Aqua!" Fred waved a hand in front of her face.

Aqua blinked and refocused. "Hey, no one gave Fred a dare!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Hey, you're right!" Pietro frowned and considered the options. "OK, I dare you to find out if the cat is a boy of a girl."

"Duh," said Luna. "It's a girl!"

I'm a boy!

"It's a boy!" insisted Aqua.

"Have you checked?" asked Lance.

"Well no, but I just know."

"Wait," said Luna. "You always call it she. You can't just change your mind!"

"I'll check the cat," said Fred with a sigh.

No way is he checking out my danglies!

"No way are you checking out his danglies!" Aqua frowned and gave the cat a suspicious look. Something was going on - or else she was drunker than she thought.

"It's just a cat." Fred lumbered after the animal, which leapt onto the curtains and hissed at him.

"He doesn't like that," warned Aqua.

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty…"

"Fred!" Lance scowled at his teammate.

"Sorry Lance. Here cat, come to Freddy!"

Fred lunged for the cat, which dropped to the floor and ran between his legs. Before it could escape the room, Pietro zipped over and caught it."Here you go Fred, it's all yours!"

He handed the spitting, hissing ball of fur to Fred, who tried to avoid the claws and turned it over."Whadda you know? It's a guy!"

"Told you," said Aqua.

"You already looked," scoffed Luna.

"I did not! The cat told me!"

The others gave her blank looks.

"The cat told you." Pietro nodded understandingly. "Right, of course it did. Hey wait! I can hear it too. The cat is saying you should give me a blow job!"

"Fuck YOU!"

"That's what the cat says."

Aqua threw a can of beer at his head, which he ducked easily.

"You think the cat talks to you." Wanda looked disbelieving.

"Not exactly, I just always seem to know what it's thinking. Like just now when it told me it was a boy and he didn't want Fred to make sure."

"Riiiiight." Lance smirked. "What's the cat saying now?"

Lance hides his own personal stash of cereal in his underwear drawer

"Lance hides cereal in his underwear."

"I do not!" Lance glared at Aqua. "I hide a box in my underwear drawer, it's not the same thing! You've been spying on me!"

"How could she?" asked Wanda. "When you snuck upstairs with the bowl, we were in the kitchen, remember?"

They all turned around and looked at the cat."Is it saying anything else?" asked Wanda.

"He doesn't do tricks," said Aqua.

"What I mean is, if we concentrate, maybe we can all hear the cat."

"We must be wasted," muttered Lance. "We're all sitting around waiting for the damn cat to talk."

The cat gazed from face to face with a look that could only be described as perplexed. Okay okay, I mind speak, got that?? Happy now?

Pietro's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, Fred looked as is he'd just entered the twilight zone and Wanda was smirking slightly, as if she'd known it all along. Aqua grinned in triumph, "See? I told you I wasn't crazy!"

Luna, who had been smiling the whole time patted her friend on the back. "Aqua, I wouldn't go that far..."

A loud, nasty remark was heard from outside and Todd came flying in the door. "I think I just had my first experience with a serial rapist, yo!"

The Brotherhood boys burst out in laughter, and the girls sniggered behind their beer cans. Luna leaned up against the armrest on the couch and grinned at the obviously flustered boy."Nahhhhh... I get that all the time"

Aqua took a sip of her beer and held it in her mouth for a moment as Pietro got the most feral grin she had ever seen. "You know Aqua, I don't think you've sung for us yet..."

Aqua gave him a look, "I sing, you sing."

Pietro held out a hand."Deal."

Aqua was surprised at the shock she got from shaking his hand. It was if tremors were flooding all through her body. She dropped his hand and pushed the sensation to the back of her mind.

"Your new name is Elijah, kay buddy?" Luna said, patting the cat's head.

Whatever you want, just keep petting.

Elijah reclined in Luna's lap and watched as his mistress approached the karaoke machine.Aqua picked up the mic and looked about half-heartedly as the song began.She moved her hips to the slow beat and began to sing.

_"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high_

_Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is setting like molasses in the sky._

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything._

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for..." _

Pietro watched her intently. he had to admit she had a beautiful voice and her body was perfectly matched to the beat. he ignored the small nagging voice in the back of his head that was constantly whispering, _Admit it, you want to __know why she doesn't fall to your feet like every other girl in the school_…

_"Black velvet and that little boy smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please. _

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave_

_White lightning, bound to drive you wild._

_Mama's baby's in the heart of every schoolgirl_

_"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle_

_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true._

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for..." _

The way she moved was a sin, Pietro thought. The young woman was really getting into the song. He doubted Alannah Myles herself could've performed the song better.

_"Black velvet and that little boy smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please. _

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you._

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, _

_What could you do? _

_Black velvet and that little boy smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please._

_Black velvet and that little boy smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please. ..._

_If you pleaseIf you please…" _

The rest of the Brotherhood clapped as the song ended, Luna whistled and Elijah gave a resounding WOOT! before Todd gave him the strangest look he could muster. What? Just trying it out...

Luna patted Toad's shoulder and smiled, "I'll explain later."

Pietro had regained his composure, not knowing that Wanda had seen him staring at Aqua. "Alright commoners, it's time to see The Amazing Quicksilver: Live in Concert!"

Aqua snorted as she sat down next to Luna. "You know, I can just see him saying 'if there's anything more important than my ego I want it found and shot right now."

Luna choked slightly on her beer and watched said mutant take the floor.Pietro gave his winning smile and turned up the machine.The bass had aqua nodding her head and Luna was all out head banging. "Ohhh I love this song!!"

Aqua said, grinning. ˜Well he may be a pompous asshole, but he likes good music."

Pietro grinned and began to sing.

_"You strangle people with a pissing stare._

_I can't believe I made it._

_The way you operate is so severe,so severe. _

_I hate it. _

_You strangle people with a sneering grin._

_I can't believe I made it._

_Brooklyn is burning down the discotheque, discotheque._

_Let's shake it." _

"WHOOO!!!" shouted Luna, still head-banging.

_"I feel the fire tonight.I hear, I hear the people cry._

_I see all the people laugh_

_I got, I got what the people want. _

_You send a message in the atmosphere and everyone starts running._

_The way you operate is so severe so severe, so cunning. _

_You send a message in your beady stareand everyone starts running._

_Brooklyn is burning in the fire's sidefire's side._

_We're dancing." _

Aqua was denying that Pietro had an extremely sexy voice, but it was kind of hard when the speaker was right next to her head.

_"I feel the fire tonight.I hear, I hear the people cry._

_I see all the people laugh._

_I got, I got what the people want. _

_You strangle people with a pissing stare._

_I can't believe I made it._

_The way you operate is so severe, so severe.I hate it." _

Pietro didn't know it, but he was singing the song to Aqua. he was hoping every word would get to her, show her who he was inside. Or maybe he was just hoping she thought he was sexy and go out with him. (you have to remember, he is that shallow, folks.) Little did he know, he wouldn't have to try that hard if Aqua wasn't so bent on never trusting the cute guys again.

_"You strangle people with a sneering grin.I can't believe I made it._

_Brooklyn is burning down the discotheque._

_Let's shake it. _

_I feel like fire tonight.I hear, I hear the people cry._

_I see all the people laugh_

_I got, I got what the people want." _

Luna was too busy cheering to see the weird look on her friends face. Pietro sat down next to Aqua. "I saw you checking me out."

Aqua shot him a cold look. "Egomaniac."

"You love it."

"You wish."

Wanda smiled and thought to herself. _Just a few more drinks and they should __be all over each other..._ She noticed the cat looking at her with a strange expression, kind of bemused but seeing as he was a cat.... "Heard that did you?"

Elijah looked like he'd smile if he could. I agree though, she likes him. The thing is, she won't admit it, even to herself.

Wanda's eyes seemed to glint as she watched her brother and her new friend bicker over something. But we'll be changing that won't we?

Yes. Yes we will

A/N- okay... I've let lance go in favor of trunks. ::huggles the demi-saiyan::

OH! NEW MUSES! errr... in the duel monsters category we have WaterOmotics and in the Rave Master category (just because we don't give them much airtime) we have two muses that I don't talk to much, but they're still in my bishi harem. HARU GLORY AND MUSICA OF THE SILVERHYTHM GANG!!!! ::huggles her bishis:: I am so sorry you guys, I never mention you! but now that I have my Rave Master manga I thought I should mention you two.

Muse-Musica: aww don't worry, we still love you.

Amanda: 0.0 meep! ::blushes::

Muse-Haru: yes, we love you very much

Chri: ::watches Amanda being dragged into the back room:: we won't see her for long....


	8. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!

-scene opens in a large living room, goku's house, complete with TV VCR DVD stereo and couch-

amanda: new co-author Hunter!!! AKA me and chri's friend kylee.

hunter: yo

Chri: anyone who reads this live in stanwood?

amanda: not sure, but if you do we're having a crazy-ass party on nov. 3rd at church creek park. e-mail me 4 dets. (note the shameless plugging)

dani: how'd hunter get in here anyway?

amanda: she spent the night at my house and said some really funny stuff, so I decided to steal her essance and throw it in with you guys.

hunter: we were watching a DBZ vid with the return of cooler and amanda started singing the Mr. Clean theme.

amanda: ::turns on stereo to Sirus satellite radio:: ALRIGHT!! BIG 80s!!!

chri: ::slaps hand to forehead::

dani: ::commandeers DBZ video and puts it in:: awesome! it's the first eps.!

hunter: YAAAYYYY RADITZ!!! you can not deny his hotness!!

chri: oh yes we can

amanda: what are you on and why aren't you sharing?

hunter: I'm high on life! it's all around you man!!! ::grabs handful of air and blows it in amanda's face:: FEEL THE POWER!!!

chri: I'm searching her room for weed.

goku: it's catnip

amanda: great, the muses are here. ::switches tape with DVD::

trunks: HOLY SHIT!! THAT DRAGON IS DANCING!!!!

amanda: yeah, lord slug. why piccolo doesn't like whistling is a mystery to me.

hunter: it's cuz his ears are so sensitive

Chri: ::pulls out dog whistle:: let's test your theory

piccolo: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

inyasha: i resent that, Chri.

chri: what? the dog whistle?

inu: ::glowers::

chri: ; P your move holy man!

amanda: ::is arm wrestling musica:: not so strong now are you silver man?

vegeta: ::runs up and kisses goku for no reason:: I LOVE YOU KAKAROT!!!

goku: -the hell?

pietro (my cat not the muse): ::bites gokus tail::

goku: ::is on ceiling::

vegeta: ::pulls out large multicolored bunny:: Mr. Nuckers says you're a puss.

goku: FUCK YOU!

amanda: NOOOO NOT THE BACKPACK!!!!

dani: ::holds up backpack::

chri: GAHHH!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??!?!?!?

inuyasha: feh!

dani: oh now you done it

inu: ??????

chri: meh

inuyasha: FEH!

chri: MEH!

amanda: keh ::looks smug::

inuyasha and chri: ooooooooooo

vegeta: ::is snorting cat nip::

goku: OH OH IT'S MAGIC!!

lance: WHEN I'M WITH YOU!!

pietro (okay, now it's the muse): what is wrong with those two?

hunter: saiyans are subject to getting high off catnip.

inuyasha: figures

goku: YAOI 4 EVAH!!!

dani: w0.0ah! that was completely off subject

chri: there's a subject?

amanda: yeah.... is there?

trunks: ::ponders::

aqua: don't hurt yourself

hunter: he's smart!

amanda: noooo he's just the guy that stands in the back with his arms crossed saying "i sense something......"

trunks: I DO NOT!!!

amanda: face it! you're like legolas in lord of the rings; nice to look at, not too big of a role.

trunks: ::pouts::

chri: AAWWWW SO CUTE!

hunter: vegeta just got the shit kicked out of him by a computer chip.

vegeta: i did not!

amanda: ::points to screen:: according to cooler, you did

goku: oh man, I'm gonna get killed

hunter: and then..... VEGETA MERACULSLY RECOVERS AND SAVES THE DAY YET AGAIN!!!

amanda: -- and i didn't see that coming?

chri: i don't see what you see in him hunter.

hunter: he's hott!!!

vegeta: i prefer sexyful

amanda: yeah his giant forehead so turns me on

goku: well it does to me..... ::shrugs::

amanda: ::starts singing Fleetwood Mac:: LITTLE LIES, TELL ME SWEET LITTLE LIES. TELL ME LIES!

-at this point yami and seto are making out on the couch-

amanda: ::stares::

elijah: ::comes out of his room:; what'd i miss......? why is there a camera following me?

amanda: cuz you're sexy

elijah: ::does playgirl poses for camera::

camera man: boing

amanda: ::is laughing her ass off::

goku: i need more cat nip....

chri: noooooo no you don't

goku: but i can't see the little pink bunnies anymore ::whines::

amanda: 0.0 PINK BUNNIES?!?!?!?!? ::attaches self to ceiling lamp::

inuyasha: ::bites the tip of miroku's nose::

miroku: ::drags inuyasha into the back room::

aqua: can i go watch?

pietro: NO! ::drags aqua into another back room; moaning ensues::

amanda: is this the end of our little conversation??? i dunno, if people like it i may do it in between chappies ::shrugs:: who knows? i doubt many people read my story anyway ::SOB!::

trunks: ::huggles amanda::

Chri: let's go to the movies!

amanda: the last time you picked the movie i couldn't sleep for seven days.

chri: The Ring is not scary!

amanda: it was to me!! and i LIKED resident evil and 28 days later.....

chri: hmmmm what about that new movie that had a hand coming out of the back of this chick's head in the preview?

hunter: i wanna see that!

amanda: NO! I DID NOT SEE DAWN OF THE DEAD AND I AM NOT SEEING THE GRUDGE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!!!

chri: ::rolls eyes:: puss

amanda: you.....

lance: ::starts singing 'changes' by david bowie::

amanda, hunter, dani and chri: THE FACULTY!!!

-they all jump in their blue mini cooper to go to hollywood video-

amanda: see ya!

chri: ::turns to amanda:: when's the new chappie coming out?

amanda: DON'T RUSH ME!!

dani: ::puts a hand over both of their mouths:: see you in a few days or so. EWW DON'T LICK MY HAND!!

hunter: with them, you have to expect it


	9. Going Solo

Amanda:: congrats! thanks to musica and haru, I'll be writing a yaoi Rave Master lemon, feel proud of me!

musica: I still don't see why I have to kiss haru

Amanda: that's not all you have to do

Musica: 0.0 are you serious?

Haru: hey, It's my ass on the line here

Chri: literally

Amanda: anywho, here's the new chapter ::looks overly excited:: OH WOW!! You

wanna read it don't you??? Huh?? Do you??? ::Puts hands on knees:: I bet you do!!

Dani: next, should we give them biscuits?

Amanda: NO MORE PIXI STIX FOR YOU!!! Okay, this chapter made me change the rating because there is some sexual activity in this chapter. SOLO sexual activity if you catch my drift. It's one-thirty and I'm bored out of my mind, what'd you expect? I'd like to apologize to any guys who are reading this cuz you may be scarred for life knowing me...

Chapter nine

Aqua stood and stretched out her limbs. "Im goin' to bed." She glanced at her watch. "Geez, it's four thirty in the morning already!" She rubbed at her eyes and headed towards the stairs, stumbling from the amazing amount of alcohol she had consumed. "And my contacts are killin' me. Night you guys."

Luna stood too. "Yeah, I really need sleep too..." She slurred and attempted to stand up only to waver and land in a giggling heap in Lance's lap. Elijah stretched out his four legs and rubbed against Luna's leg. I'm sleeping in your bed tonight.

Luna pushed the little cat away. "Oh no, I remember how you used to attack my feet in the middle of the night." She leaned down next to the cat and whispered in its ear. "Go sleep in Pietro's room. Tell me if he has any.... interesting dreams. Can you do that?"

The black cat seemed to nod discreetly and followed said speed demon upstairs.

Pietro collapsed on his bed. He had been puking ever since his and Lance's drinking contest. The beer had got to him, though his liver worked faster than the normal human being's he still was not exactly in his right mind. This left him dazed, confused, and a little aroused.

He slipped his magenta coloured shirt over his shoulders and tossed it in the corner. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, tossing them in the same corner. Pietro turned off the light and slipped into his bed, sinking into the soft sheets.

For a few minutes he tried to sleep, but he was plagued by images of Aqua in various conditions that he would undoubtedly get slapped for mentioning. Had

his eyes been open he would've noticed a small black creature fleeing from his room in terror, wishing never to see his master in such a way again.

Pietro flopped on his back, groaning in frustration. There was only one way he would get to sleep tonight and that would be to get something out of his way. His hand trailed down his stomach, slipping into his boxers and caressing his aching need. With a firm image of Aqua in his mind he began thrusting his rock hard member into his clenched hand, allowing soft gasps of pleasure through his lips.

The mutant was never one to lust after a girl to this extent, but this was what had to be done, and do it he did. He was pumping his cock faster with each instant, his gasps turning into quiet moans of desperation. His movements became frantic, more desperate, pulling the teen towards release.

His electric blue eyes flew open as he came, hard. Aqua's name somehow managed to find a way across his lips in the throes of passion. His back arched with the force of his orgasm as he drowned in drunken pleasure. He collapsed into the sheets, somehow remembering to clean himself off despite his current state.

Pietro knew, in all honesty, he should be disgusted with himself for allowing something so simple as one girl to drive him to this. Sure he had masturbated before, but never to one specific girl. He simply refused to commit himself like that. He lay on his side and fell into a deep, sated slumber. Unbeknownst to him, he hugged his pillow imagining a certain person lying with him.

Luna slowly stumbled into the room that her and Aqua shared. "JUST FUCKING

GREAT!!" she heard from the closet. A very tipsy looking Aqua stumbled out, still wearing her clothes.

"What's up?" Luna asked, managing to look bemused though she was monged off her ass.

Aqua mumbled something that could've been "I have to take a piss," before stumbling out of the room.

Aqua opened the door and slipped into the bathroom, making sure that the door was secure before brushing her teeth, or at least attempting to. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her short, unruly blonde hair away from her face and splashing it with water. "Oh man, I'm gonna pay for this in the morning..." She heard a soft gasp and looked up. The noises were coming from the air conditioner register by the mirror.

She leaned next to the grate and listened closely. It sounded like someone was having fun. She grinned and resisted the urge to burst out laughing. She wondered briefly who it was when the most horrible, disgusting thought entered her head. Said thought caused Aqua to screw her eyes shut and scamper out of the bathroom, contemplating boring a hole into her skull to get the image out. Aqua settled into her bed at about five in the morning. She snuggled into the covers hugging her pillow in much the same way that Pietro had.

The next morning, Aqua opened her eyes blearily, swearing that she was never again going to touch another beer as long as she lived. And if she did, she wouldn't be chasing them with spirits.

"Luna?" She glanced over to the other bed, where to her surprise, there was no sign of the other girl. She tried to remember exactly what had happened after the party games had broken down into drunken jokes. There had been something about getting the cat neutered, much to his annoyance, followed by a visit from a cop to warn them about the volume. The fact that he knew the others by name indicated that it wasn't the first time that one of their little parties had got out of hand. Then Toad had been hexed into a wall and stayed in the heap on the floor, the alcohol finally getting to him. Wanda had gone upstairs before she could make a fool of herself. Lance and Luna had begun making out in the corner and she'd been trading insults with Pietro. At some point she'd stumbled off to use the bathroom and…"uh oh!"

Pulling the blankets off, she realised she was still fully dressed, including one converse sneaker. She rubbed her eyes and glanced with dismay at the black streaks. She must look a mess. She just hoped that there was no one between her and the bathroom or else she was going to be teased like crazy.

Unfortunately, as she walked out of her room she encountered Pietro. He looked as good as he always did, no trace of a hangover and the only sign of one being the bottle of water in his hand. He glanced at her and smirked, screwing the lid onto his drink before she could get him with it.

"Don't you look attractive this morning."

"Screw off." Aqua tried to shove past him, but he was far too quick and managed to block her way.

"I'm amazed you actually made it to bed, thought you were gonna fall down the stairs or something."

Fred walked out of his room and grinned at the two. "Hey Aqua, you look rough."

"Wow, really?" replied Aqua sarcastically.

"And man Pietro, I've never known you to throw up that much! I guess that means Lance won the bet huh?"

"Shut up Blob," muttered Pietro as Aqua grinned.

"I mean, he drank all that and was still able to sweet-talk Luna and you couldn't even manage to get off the bathroom floor!"

"SHUT UP BLOB!"

"Can't hold your drink eh Pietro?" Aqua sniggered and ducked past him into the bathroom before he could retaliate.

Freshly showered and wearing clean clothes she felt much better and went downstairs to grab something to eat. Lance and Luna were sat in the kitchen and they both looked up and smirked at her.

"How's your head this afternoon sleeping beauty?" Luna asked.

"Afternoon?" Aqua grabbed Lance's wrist and checked out his watch. "Oh shit!"

"Well, you and Pietro were trying to out-drink each other until 4am," said Lance.

"Was that before or after he hurled?"

"Your shoe's still outside," said Luna. "You threw it out of the window before you gave up trying to get undressed."

"That's just great." Aqua stalked over to the fruit bowl where a lone peach looked like just about the only thing in the house to eat. Reaching out to take it, she saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and suddenly the fruit was no longer there.

"Pietro!" She turned and saw the boy speed into the living room, her would-be breakfast still in his hand.

"Looks like he beat you to it," laughed Luna.

"Asshole!" Aqua grabbed a knife and followed the boy into the other room.

Pietro opened his mouth to engulf the slice of peach when a call stopped him.

"PIETRO!" Aqua was advancing on him, she didn't look mad but she had a knife.

"W-what're you gonna do with that?" he managed to stammer out.

Aqua gave him a strange look. "This," she said, grabbing his wrist gently and cutting a small sliver of the peach off, trapping it in her teeth before the knife had a chance to cut all the way through it. When she had finished cutting the fruit she wiped the excess juice off the knife on Pietro's wrist.

"Oh thanks," Pietro said, glaring at her.

Before he knew what she was doing, Aqua had licked a line straight across his wrist, lapping up the juices and sucking on the pale flesh gently. She stood and smiled at him. "You're welcome," she said and walked away, leaving a very dazed and confused Pietro behind her.

Luna snickered. "And where, pray tell, did that come from?"

Aqua shrugged. "I wanted that damn peach. Serves him right for being a greedy little bastard"

Her little cat was stretched across the windowsill in the sun, Aqua couldn't resist. She picked up the cat and hugged him tightly. What the hell?!? The small cat looked shocked but soon warmed up to being loved.

The rest of the day passed with out any important events to speak of. Most of the brother hood house members lay around groaning slightly from splitting headaches, only Pietro seemed to be painless, well for him anyway. The other house members were extremely pissed at him for being so bright and happy. Later in the evening Wanda discovered she had a recipe in one of her books for a hangover cure. This resulted with several insults that halted immediately when her hands began to glow bight blue.

Lance's voice was the first thing Luna heard the next morning, if that wasn't enough to make for a bitchin' day she didn't know what was. "I'm going to school, you staying or going?"

Luna let out a muffled grunt and looked up at him though her hair. "Gimme a few seconds, kay?"

Lance looked at his watch. "Okay, but get down there soon. School starts at nine."

Luna shook Aqua awake who preceded to give her a polite gesture with her

middle finger. "Come on, we're going to school."

Aqua turned and mumbled something Luna couldn't understand.

"Come on, there might be cute guys there," she said, trying to tempt her sister out of bed.

Aqua looked up. That's just what she needed, some guy to get Pietro out of her head. "Okay, okay, I'm up..." Aqua pulled on a vegeta shirt and some jeans that had ˜Kaiba-boy' printed across the ass in messy red letters. She picked up her blue messenger bag, slipped her CD player into it and walked out of the room.

Luna sat at the kitchen table clad in torn up camo pants over neon blue tights, black converses and Aqua's black 'Made in the 80s' tank. Aqua sat next to her, placing her bag on the floor and nabbing the cup of coffee Luna had carelessly sat unguarded on the counter. "You know, some day, some one will suspect you're actually a nice person."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Come on, I breathe nice."

Todd poked his head in. "Help me with my laundry?"

Luna waved him off. "No. Go to hell."

Aqua sipped quickly out of the mug and sat it back before Luna noticed. A very frazzled looking Elijah scampered into the kitchen. "And just where, pray tell, have you been?"

The cat stuck out his tongue and leapt onto the counter. not that it's any of your business, but I was outside playing with the catnip plants

Aqua looked up from her Dragonball Z manga. "We have catnip?"

Wanda prowled into the room and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, I planted it, why?"

Aqua looked confused but decided that the older girl had developed a liking for her little pet. She shook her head and returned to watching the cup of coffee and waiting for an opportunity to steal it. Luna chuckled at her friend's obvious attempts and handed her the cup. "I'll make myself some more, enjoy."

Aqua looked like a chipmunk with her eyes closed and sipping happily. Pietro zoomed into the kitchen, stopping only to nudge Aqua who slopped a bit of coffee out of her cup. "Hey speedy, watch where you're going!"

Pietro stuck out his tongue and opened the fridge, retrieving the milk. He went to the cupboards and collected a bowl and a box of cereal the sat down opposite of Aqua.

"Arrogant little bastard," Aqua mumbled to herself, behind her cup. She felt something rubbing against her leg. "Hey Elijah? Why do cat's do that?"

Elijah jumped up onto the counter again. Do what?

The rubbing continued, Aqua was troubled. _If it's not him then who…?_

She saw a blush spread across Pietro's face. _Why that..._

Do what, Aqua?

She looked up and stuttered slightly. "R- Rub up against people's legs."

Pietro's foot nudged the inside of her thigh gently. She gasped and jumped up. Luna gave her a strange look. "What's up, Aqua?"

Aqua stood stock still for a moment but her quick mind immediately thought up something. "I uh.. forgot something in the room!"

She scampered up the stairs and into the room that she and Luna shared. As soon as the door was shut she fell onto her bed. What had gotten into her? Any normal day she would've punched the guy, called him a "fucking pussy" and stalked off. Pietro had been stroking her leg and had almost touched her... there. And she had done nothing!

Luna popped her head in the door. "Find what you were looking for?"

Aqua looked up and forced a smile. "Yeah, are we leaving?"

Luna nodded. "New school, new boys. Sounds like fun, huh?"

Aqua nodded and stood, walking out of the room. "First day of school. Hmm I wonder how many other mutants there are here."

Amanda: ::tackles Elijah-kun:: TICKLE ATTACK!!

Elijah: NOOOOOO!!!!! ::squeals as he's being tickled::

Amanda: tee hee, I made him squeal like a little girl. .

Joey: TEMPTED BY THE FRUIT OF ANOTHER, TEMPTED BUT THE TRUTH IS DISCOVERED!

Amanda: JOEY!! STOP MESSING WITH MY SATILLITE RADIO!!

seto: I can take this.... ::grabs Joey and kisses him::

Joey: . thinking: this is the happiest day of my life!

Amanda: ::covers eyes:: oh god...

Scott (I pulled him out of my ass. so sue me.): I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT

NIGHT, I SCREAM TO YOU, I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT!!

Amanda: ::turns to chri and Dani:: no more 80s music for the muses.

Dani: oh yeah

Chri: ::writes it down for future reference and grins evilly::


	10. Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!

chapter 10, I'm on a roll!  
Amanda: ::glares sulkily::  
Chri: oh come on, it's not like I made you!  
Amanda: ::mumbles something, could be "you damn well did"  
Chri: ::rolls her eyes:: I can't have been that bad.  
Amanda: I'm never going with you to the movies again.  
Dani: she got you to go see The Grudge didn't she?  
Amanda: ::low growl:: I was tempted by the promise of a Yu-Gi-Oh Halloween mask.  
Chri: pansy...  
(okay, I didn't actually go to see the movie because:  
1) I have a phobia of being alone in dark spaces and that would just make it worse.  
2) I've hated rotting corpse girls with long black hair since Ringu.  
3) Rave Master was on. That's a good excuse damnit. And, in my defence, I played the game thing on and it unsettled me a little so I guessed the movie would be worse, ergo, I didn't wanna see it)  
  
chapter 10  
  
Aqua was in the backseat of Lance's jeep sitting next to Pietro. The silver haired mutant hadn't tried anything yet, but she was wary of him. Pietro seemed to be a bit of a pervert, but the girls loved him. This vexed Aqua, how did he do it?  
  
They arrived at the school a few minutes ahead of time. Aqua looked about, the school seemed like a normal high school. Like when she had got off the bus from Jersey she wondered just who was a mutant and who was human. Just then she noticed a boy, he had his boxers pulled up a little too high to be normal.  
  
"Hello," He said in a thick German accent.

Aqua smiled, this kid looked nice. "I guess I could give him a chance..." She didn't notice the strange look on Pietro's face as she got acquainted with the boy. "My name's Aqua," she said, holding out a hand.

"Kurt Wagner." He grinned as he shook her hand. Aqua noticed that his hand felt furry. She looked up and he winked at her.  
  
"Don't vorry, you're in good hands." He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I know vhat you are. I'm vone too." She was relived, too many people called her a freak already. Aqua showed him her schedule and they found that they had most of the same classes. Kurt agreed to show her around the school if she wanted.  
  
"These are my friends Scott Summers and Jean Grey." Aqua shook hands with both of them, Jean seemed nice but she was too... friendly. She seemed too anxious to show Aqua that she was welcome here which resulted in a raised eyebrow from the girl. Now Scott was different, he smiled but didn't smother her with friendly gestures. Aqua found herself appraising his body, she was a little jealous of Jean but not much.  
  
Luna was standing behind her, she was never one to go for the whole 'welcome to our school' thing. Lance came up and stood next to them. "What's up Summers?" He didn't look too happy to see the other boy.

"We're just making them feel welcome, Lance, Don't worry." He said putting an arm around Jean.  
  
The bell rang and Kurt grabbed Aqua's hand, pulling her to the first class of the day. Aqua blushed slightly, furry boy was cute and he seemed to like her. Bayville was getting better and better by the second.  
  
Luna and Lance sat in Math together, laughing at the things they were drawing on a piece of paper. Like Aqua said, Luna was a menace. From the moment she had come into that class she had begun plotting ways to make this period of the teacher's life a living hell. She had started by giving him appraising looks and watching him become uncomfortable. That was first on her list because the teacher was young and very good-looking.  
  
Next Luna started passing around a sheet of paper that said 'Sign-up sheet #5.' This idea was killed a few minutes later. She contemplated having Aqua come to her class and bang a small gong whenever her name was spoken. She told the idea to Lance and revealed in his deep chuckles. Lance was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend, maybe she'd ask him out tonight, he could show her around town.  
  
Aqua was kicking Kurt's leg underneath the lunchroom table. "So you're girlfriend broke up with you? Why?"

Kurt looked down embarrassed. "Vell you see, I'm not exactly your average teen, you know..."

Aqua grinned, "That's quite an understatement you know..."

Kurt laughed lightly and continued. "I guess she vasn't a fan of the fuzzy."

Luna plopped down next to Aqua. "I like the fuzzy! Whooo go fuzzy!" Aqua shook her head and smiled as Kurt snickered.  
  
"Have you met Mr. Harrison yet?"

Aqua shook her head, "No, why?"

Luna got a dreamy look on her face. "He's only 28 and has the greatest ass I've ever seen." Lance made himself known by clearing his throat. "Besides you, koi"

Lance put his hand behind his head and scratched his neck. "Well when you put it that way..."  
  
Aqua suddenly realized that Pietro was not among them. She looked around the lunchroom and spotted him at a table surrounded by girls. He was laughing and telling them jokes as they swooned over him. "Why that little..." Aqua stood and clenched her fist, looking for all the world like she was going to storm over there and beat the shit out of Pietro.  
  
Lance chuckled until Aqua hit him with the coldest look she could muster. And being a mutant of water and ice, that was pretty cold. Lance cringed under her hard gaze and returned to his lunch. "Does she do that often?" He asked Luna.

The girl chuckled, "I wouldn't get on her bad side, she can be pretty vicious."  
  
Aqua breathed in slowly, trying to control the strange rage that had come over her. "I'm gonna wander around town after school." She announced, sitting down and looking slightly less pissed off. Luna sat up in her seat and glanced towards Lance. "I am too. I was thinking of going to the pet store, wanna come with me Lance?" The boy nodded fervently, smiling.  
  
After the last bell rang, Aqua met Kurt at the entrance to the school. "Vere a ve going?"

Luna nodded towards her friend. "She's headed to the haircut place on the corner and I'm going to the pet store."

Kurt nodded, "All right, I'll take Aqua to the salon and you can go vith Lance."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Luna, grabbing her new boyfriend's hand and walking in the other direction. Aqua waved to her friend and turned back to Kurt. "Should I get my hair cut shorter?"

The boy smiled and pulled her hair up off her shoulders, testing what it would look like. "Definately, You'll be a knockout."  
  
A few hours later Aqua nudged the brotherhood house door open. In one hand she a box of Pocky and a box of sushi, in her other hand she had a Jamaican Lemonade spritzer. Pietro was sitting on the couch watching some show, which on closer inspection, turned out to be InuYasha. "Hey," Aqua mumbled sitting down next to him, but on the other end of the couch.  
  
Pietro's eyes widened as he glanced at her, Aqua looked amazing! Her hair was shorter and it framed her face perfectly. It wasn't too complicated, just a choppy cut. Perfect for her because she didn't really like to worry about anything, her hair least of all. Pietro turned back to his show, determined not to let this cocky mutant get the best of him. How dare she resist his charms? This thought left Pietro confused yet again, Aqua seemed to be an expert at doing that.  
  
Luna walked in and smiled at her sister. "Nice cut! Really cute."

Aqua screwed up her face, "I don't do cute."

Luna laughed the suddenly jumped up. "I've got something to show you!!" Luna waltzed into the living room, a three-foot baby python wrapped around her shoulders.

"WOAH!! Luna that is sooo cool!!"

The older girl smiled, "His name is Muse."

Aqua was busy admiring the snake's scales. They were light green with dark green diamonds with a diamond right in the middle of his forehead that was darker than the rest. "It's so beautiful!"  
  
Luna smiled happily. "I've wanted to get a snake for so long, now I finally have one!"

Lance stalked up behind her and hugged her, "I like him, really suits you, Luna. Nice haircut Aqua." Luna winked at him and plopped down on the couch beside Pietro where Aqua had sat a few moments before. Lance sat next to her, leaving only a small space between him and Pietro that was perfectly Aqua-shaped.  
  
The blonde gulped and sat down in between the two, noticing how her hip ground against Pietro's and how her leg rubbed against his. What she didn't notice was the small look of triumph on the boy's face at her obvious discomfort. Pietro's thoughts were all too clear, he would do all in his power to arouse the female mutant beside him. He reasoned that there was no way she could resist him then.  
  
He rubbed his leg against hers again, feigning innocence as he poured all of his visible attention into the fight scene that was now taking place on the TV. Aqua knew better. She stood quickly thinking of something to do. "Oh my god! I totally forgot about Elijah!! Did he get any food?" Thank god for her quick thinking skills.

Luna looked thoughtful, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since I got home..."  
  
Aqua made a note mentally to thank her sister in any way possible later. "I'll bet he's in my room..." She disappeared up the stairs.  
"Wait, did Inuyasha win?"  
"Well he's the only one left standing."  
"Where's Kouga? Oh god, I hope he didn't get hurt."  
"I think you care about that wolf more than me, Luna."  
  
Aqua walked into her room to find Todd sitting on the floor, playing with her cat. "What the hell?"

Todd looked up and gave her a wide smile. "I just love kittens, yo!" He snuggles Elijah who looked pitifully at Aqua.

Help.... me....

The girl smiled at her cat and nodded. "Hey Todd? Isn't today shower day?"

The boy looked up, panicked, "Oh crap, yo! I do not want to take a shower!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "For the love of god, do it. I beg you. For the good of humanity!"  
  
Todd walked out grumbling about how people should mind their own business. Aqua winked at Elijah. "Two birds with one stone." she thought smiling. The small cat rubbed against her leg and purred. Nice haircut he commented, still managing to look incredibly cute.  
  
"You will never succeed Kakarrot, I am the Sayain prince! You are nothing but a third-class warrior."  
"Why is he always like that? Can't he just admit Goku's stronger than him?"  
"Of course not! He's the King of all Sayains and should be treated with respect."  
"That is so something you would say, Pietro."  
"I didn't ask your opinion!"  
"WELL I GAVE IT!"  
"I CAN'T STAND YOU!!"  
  
Aqua arrived in the living room to see Luna holding Pietro in a headlock and Lance laughing his ass off. "Did I miss something?" Pietro growled at being embarrassed in front of Lance and Aqua. He slipped out of Luna's hold and zipped into the kitchen. Aqua quirked an eyebrow, "What's his deal?"

Lance chuckled and plopped back down on the couch, still holding his side. "He didn't want to be embarrassed in front of his _lover_."  
  
"FUCK YOU, LANCE!!" Came the shouted reply from the kitchen. A gust of wind and a blur of magenta, blue and sliver was the signal that Pietro had sped upstairs and into his room.

Aqua looked on, "Hmmm... touchy one isn't he?"  
  
In the Xavier Manor...  
  
Kurt flopped down on a couch in a game room. "She's not evil... They just don't like rules."

Scott stretched his legs out as he got up from the floor, pausing the game and leaving the controller on the ground. "Well then why are her and the other girl living with the Brotherhood? Don't tell me they get off on trash heaps like that."  
  
Kurt shook his head, "No no mien frunde, they're free-spirited. I know people like them, they hate it when people are in charge of their life. I suppose it came from being pushed from orphanage to orphanage." He flicked his blue tail thoughtfully. "They'll do what they feel is right and no vone can change their minds."  
  
Bobby plopped down next to the fuzzy elf. "I hope they realize it's only right to join us soon. The blonde, what's her name....?

"Aqua! She was cute!" Several other boys chimed in with their opinions.  
"What about the chick with her? Not too shabby..."  
"I wonder if Aqua wears contacts. I mean, her eyes are amazing!"  
"Luna, that's the other girl. She's funny!"  
"I like her style. The bondage stuff and the eyeliner..."  
"Did you see the back of Aqua's pants? God, I almost died laughing!"  
  
And so it went on, each mutant boy professing their love for something about one of the sisters. A few lewd comments were made about both of them which, Kurt suspected, neither one would agree to. Suggestions were thrown around and raunchy jokes were made for a few moments before the boys returned to the things they were doing or changed the subject.  
  
Kurt walked over to the window seat and stared out of it. "I vonder if Aqua vill ever come here... It'd be nice to get to know her better..."  
  
Amanda: DUN DUN DUN!!! plot twist! if you thought Pietro would get Aqua that easily you were sadly mistaken!  
Chri: do you have to do that?  
Derik: yes she does...  
Dani: 0.0 when'd he get here?!  
Amanda: I decided I wasn't using my Deadwood muses enough so we have Derik, Mr. Squeek and Captain Crossdresser or Jeremy.  
Chri & Dani: hi  
muses: hi  
all: .................  
Chri: ::points to Jeremy:: that is the coolest bra I've ever seen!  
Dani: so much for first impressions...  
  
I have issues. Love me, love my issues.  
Aquamarine


	11. Evil Plots

Disclaimer:

Amanda: is eating ramen with a blue pair of chopsticks with water written on them in Japanese .

Chri: lucky...

Aqua: do I get to use those in the story?

Amanda: looks at chopsticks, then at Aqua, then at the chopsticks again well.... why not?

Aqua: wide grin

Pietro: Aqua... wanna see _my_ chopstick? .

Aqua: drags Pietro into the back room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"School starts too early," grumbled Luna as she brushed her hair.

"You're just tired because you were up half the night with _Lance_," sniggered Aqua. "Did you actually get any homework done?"

"Shut up." Luna threw the hairbrush at her.

"Are you two ready yet?" Wanda put her head around the door. "We're gonna be late."

"And you care because?" Luna started to apply mascara.

"Because Kelly has a downer on mutants, just in case you haven't noticed. I don't need any more detention."

"We'll be right down." Aqua gave Wanda a smile and poked Luna in the back. "Hurry up!"

"Alright, I'm done." Luna grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs, Aqua following more slowly.

Lance was already in the jeep, looking impatient. Fred was in the front, leaving Wanda and toad in the back. Aqua and Luna climbed in and Lance drove off as soon as the door was closed.

"Where's the fire?" joked Luna.

"Next time I'll leave without you," replied Lance. "We get enough problems at school without being late."

"Touchy. Where's Pietro?"

"Ran to school today. Something about a cheerleader."

Aqua snarled without meaning to. Wanda smirked. "Jealous much?"

"As if!" Aqua leaned back and sulked all the way to school. Her spirits lifted slightly when she walked into her biology class and noticed an empty seat next to Kurt Wagner. She threw her bag across the desk and sat down.

"Hey Aqua."

"Hi Kurt, how's it hanging?"

"Low and lazy, you?"

"Slightly to the right."

"Funny. Are you any good at biology?"

"Nope."

"Damn, I'm not cheating off you then."

Aqua laughed. "What's the teacher like?"

"Terrible. Gives tons of homework."

"Oh great."

The teacher chose that moment to walk into the room. The students quietened down and faked various states of attention.

"OK class. Today we're going to be looking at human reproduction…"

"SEX!" shouted some one near the back, the rest of the class dissolving into laughter.

The teacher sighed. "Every year I teach this and every year, the same comment. I keep hoping for something original. Turn to page seventy two of the textbook."

"Finally, a subject I know about," whispered Aqua. "Wanna cheat off me now?"

"Wouldn't I have to cheat _on_ you?"

"We're dating now?" Aqua grinned at Kurt's uncomfortable expression.

After class the pair walked together to their lockers, gossiping about what they had done the night before. Neither of them noticed they were being watched.

"…and Jean chased him all over the mansion trying to keep the towel up with one hand and waving the camera with the other!"

"Did she catch him?"

"Nope, he ran out of the mansion and now he's in hiding."

"I wouldn't have stopped chasing him even if I was wearing nothing nut a towel and I'd ram the camera right up his…" Aqua trailed off as she noticed Wanda up ahead, shoving a couple of girls out of her way as she hurried into the bathroom.

"Look, I'll catch up with you later." Aqua gave Kurt a wave as she followed Wanda into the bathroom. The girl was the only other person there, her hands glowing blue. That was never a good sign.

"Chill out Wanda, it's me." Aqua approached the other girl cautiously – was she crying? Her eyes looked a little wet, but Aqua couldn't imagine her crying over anything.

"Go _away_."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Wanda, if you're upset you can talk to me."

"Aren't you late for class?"

"I'll ditch it."

"It's only your second day here!"

"So? Look, tell me what the problem is. Has Pietro said something?"

"The slimy little turd!"

"I knew it. What did he do?"

"Not Pietro, Todd!"

Aqua blinked in confusion. "Todd? If he's come on to you again just hex him through the wall!"

"He didn't. It's worse." Wanda opened her bag and pulled out a magazine. "Here, take a look at this."

"Playgirl?" Aqua smirked as she rifled through the pages. "No normal guy could ever live up to what they show in this maga… oh."

"Oh? That's all you've got to say about it? Toad's the fucking centrefold!"

"You've got to admit, he's surprisingly photogenic."

Wanda snatched the magazine back, glaring at Aqua. "He didn't tell me he was doing this!"

"Why would he? No offence Wanda, but I don't think anyone expected you to read Playgirl."

"Some of the girls in English were looking at it."

"Did you hurt them?"

"Nothing a few years of therapy and some plastic surgery can't cure. The point is, Todd's in a girly magazine!"

"And why does that bother you?"

"I don't know. It just does."

Aqua smirked. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You are."

"I'm not! Well – not really. But he's supposed to like me, not…not…"

"Not expose himself to the world?"

"Exactly."

"Worried that other girls might be into him now?"

"He wouldn't even look at another girl." But there was doubt in Wanda's voice.

"He might. I mean, you keep giving him the brush off. They say that love hurts, but I don't think that's supposed to mean physically."

"You think he might actually get a girlfriend? This is Toad we're talking about! No amount of flattering photos can change that. Can they?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should make your mind up about him before some one else does."

"Yeah." Wanda glanced down at the magazine and smirked. "Toad in porn. Who'd have thought it?"

"You know we're going to have to buy a few more of these, plaster the house in them."

"Can you imagine his face when he walks through the door and sees them?"

"Forget his face, think of the other boys!"

Wanda laughed. "Shall we do it at lunchtime?"

"Damn right. I'll get Luna to help us out."

"I'm _so_ looking forward to this!"

000000000000000000000000000

"I hate school yo." Toad flipped out his tongue and caught a slow-moving bluebottle. "I'm failing everything. Except gym."

"Maybe you should try listening in class," suggested Luna with a knowing look as she climbed out of the jeep.

"And that's another thing," said Toad, giving Luna a suspicious glance. "People have been acting weird around me all day. Looking at me and laughing."

"They do that every day," Lance said.

"Mrs Newman blushed when she gave me back my homework."

Pietro zipped up to the group as they milled around the jeep. Aqua glanced at him. "You're late back."

"Had something to do. What's up?"

"Toad thinks people are treating him strangely," said Wanda, trying not to laugh.

"Toad is strange." Pietro sped into the house. The girls began laughing as there was a moments silence, followed by a loud scream.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! THE HORROR!!"

Pietro fled the house, skidding to a stop in front of the others. Lance looked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"So unclean, so unclean…" Pietro continued to gibber.

"If the X-Men have done something, I'm gonna rock the whole Institute." Lance stormed up to the house and went through the still open door.

Toad glanced over to where the girls were laughing. "What's going on yo?"

"Nothing!" Aqua took another look at the traumatised Pietro and burst into fresh giggles.

"NOOOOO!!"

Lance stumbled out of the house looking ill. "It's horrible…so wrong…"

Todd glared at the girls, who were sitting on the floor in hysterics, and hopped into the house. A minute later he ran out and pointed at them.

"You evil witches!"

"Got something against witches?" asked Wanda.sweetly.

"That's why all the girls were acting so weird!"

"And now Mrs Newman's seen you all nudey," added Aqua.

"Oh shit."

Fred just looked confused. "What's going on?" He lumbered off toward the house.

"No Fred, don't!"

Ignoring Toad, Fred put his head around the door and was greeted by the sight of the other boy wearing nothing but a smile on every available surface. He backed up too quickly and fell down the steps.

000000000000000000000000000

Walking past Kurt's room, Scott heard the sounds of cursing in German. He knocked on the door and then walked into the room. Kurt was stood in front of the mirror, holo-watch turned off, his fur coated in what looked like flour.

"Did you insult Kitty's cooking again?"

"Nein!" Kurt brushed ineffectually at the mess. "Some vun fixed my locker! I went to put my books away after school and boom, all zis exploded out."

"Is it flour?"

"Ja, but it's all vet or something. It's like glue."

"You're gonna have to take a shower. Any idea who did it?"

"Nein, but it would have to happen when Quicksilver vas around. He nearly cried laughing."

"Quicksilver? Did you do something to piss off the Brotherhood?"

"Nein! I even sat next to Aqua in biology!"

Scott smirked. "What were you talking about?"

"Just what happened to Jean in the shower last night…" Kurt realised his mistake when the smirk dropped off Scott's face. "Not that I know anything about that!"

"Is this another one of the New Recruits dares that I should know about?"

"Uh…gotta go shower!" Kurt teleported away quickly. A moment later he reappeared downstairs, took the phone off a startled Kitty and teleported away again before she could complain.

"She'll have to call you back," he said into the phone before cutting off the call and digging out the number of the Brotherhood house from his bag.

The phone rang for a while before a bored voice said, "Hello?"

_Shiza!! Quicksilver!_

Trying to disguise his accent, he spoke gruffly. "Is Aqua there?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Uh…her biology partner."

"Hang on." There was a clunk as the receiver was put down and then Pietro  
yelled. "HEY, AQUA!! PHONE!"

"WHO IS IT?"

"SOME CREEPY GUY WANTING TO TALK ABOUT SEX!!"

A pause, then Aqua's voice. "Hey Kurt!"

"How did you know it vas me?"

"Who else'd want to talk about sex with me?"

Pietro spoke in the background. "Ask him if he's still all _white_!"

"Uh, what's he talking about?"

Kurt sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Some vun booby-trapped my locker."

"That's not a long story. You OK?"

"Nothing about four weeks in the shower wouldn't cure. I just called  
because…" His mind went blank. Why had he called? "Uh, to see if you did the homework yet."

"Not even thought about it. We've had an, uh, eventful day since we got  
back."

"Eventful?"

"I'll tell you if you want, but it involves Toad naked."

"Zhat's fine, I really don't vanna know!"

"The assignment was only drawing reproductive organs. From most of the boys bathrooms I've been in, you get a lot of practice at that."

"I've never drawn a picture in ze bathroom!"

"But?"

"Vell, I did write my ex-girlfriends phone number in vun…"

"Remind me never to piss you off." Aqua glared at Pietro, who was still  
loitering nearby, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Look, I'm getting no  
privacy around here. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you then!"

"Bye Kurt." She cut off the conversation thoughtfully and as soon as she did  
Pietro took off for the living room. She followed him, a suspicion forming  
in her mind. "Pietro Maximoff, I want to talk to you!"

A few shouts later Aqua had just finished taking a shower and was changing in the closet. Grumbling to herself about men who thought too much of themselves. Luna however, was hatching a plan in her devious brain.

She grabbed a fresh tomato from the fridge, walked upstairs and plopped down on the floor in her and Aqua's room. Pietro, also in the room having been invited in by Luna earlier, gave her a strange look. "Why are you eating a whole tomato?" Luna just raised the food to her lips, bit into it and preceded to suck out the seeds and such. Pietro shook his head and returned his attention to the TV. "I'm living with a vampire..."

"Hey Luna, do you think my boobs are getting bigger?" Aqua had made the mistake of thinking she was safe in her own room but, seeing as their room had a TV with cable and a DVD player (albeit a small TV) Pietro had come in to watch a movie. She was clad in boxers and a black lacy bra. The minute Aqua saw Pietro she let out a squeak and rushed back into the closet to put on a black wife beater.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU DID ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR ONE DAY??? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!?"

Luna scoffed. "Don't you mean _our_ room?" she said. "Besides he only came in here cuz I was watching The Nightmare Before Christmas."

Aqua's eyelids lowered in a dry glare. "Isn't that my movie?"

Luna rolled her eyes and patted the ground in between her and Pietro. _Why does everyone want me to sit next to him?  
_  
Pietro smirked at the uncomfortable look on Aqua's face and, throwing his dignity out the window for the moment, threw his arms around her as she sat down, pulling her to rest in between his legs. Aqua's eyes widened and she turned in his arms to glare at him. "Let me go!"

He smirked again, "Just watch the movie," he murmured in her ear, causing her spine to tingle a little. She didn't trust him, as far as she knew he was looking down her tank at the moment but she was too tired to argue. She leaned back against him on instinct and missed the slight blush that spread across his cheekbones.

Luna grinned and petted Elijah who had crawled into her lap. That worked perfectly, in an hour or so she'll be asleep. He told Luna, keeping his voice from floating over the link he had with Aqua. His prediction proved true with an added perk, Pietro had fallen asleep as well, his chin rested on Aqua's head.

Luna smirked evilly at the little cat in her lap. On to phase two, did you bring it? he asked.

"Ohhh yeah!" Luna reached under the pillow that she had been sitting on a pulled out a skinny long package. "Aphrodisiac incense, complements of Lover's Package" (an aphrodisiac is a specific food, scent or image that stimulates sexual arousal)

Luna lit one of the hot pink sticks and handed it to the cat who carried it to the incense burner on the headboard of Aqua's bed. "We're wicked..." Luna's eyes slitted evilly. "And I love it!" They both slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly.

A while later Aqua stirred. She blinked a few times, contacts blurry from keeping her eyes closed for a long period of time. "Huh, what the...?"

She realized two things at once, she was alone with Pietro in her room and an intoxicating scent was filling her nose, a scent she recognized immediately. "Oh shit..." She attempted to escape from Pietro's grip, but his arms were wrapped around her too tight. As she shifted her lower back bumped against something hard that made her cease all movement. "Oh god..."


End file.
